


Two Pumpkins & Twenty Monkeys

by GleefulPoppet



Series: Pressed Against the Glass [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eyeliner, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, Sexy Times, twenty monkeys, you will never ever ever look at a pumpkin the same way again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulPoppet/pseuds/GleefulPoppet
Summary: The boys decide to stay home for Halloween, but when Kurt discovers a mysterious box in the back of Blaine's closet, it turns out to be the best decision ever.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Pressed Against the Glass [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Two Pumpkins & Twenty Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings in the notes if you need them. There are no spoilers in this chapter if you've gotten through at least Chapter 10 of the main story.

This one-shot comes from this excerpt from Chapter 22 in _Pressed Against the Glass_ :

_Halloween came and went, and when Kurt thought about it always made him blush, they didn’t go out for obvious reasons, but the costume party they had with just the two of them was more than perfect. Who knew pumpkin carving while dressed up as ‘bad boys’ could be so...well yeah, he was blushing for a reason._

\------------------------------

Earlier that morning, Kurt and Blaine had been out to Bushwick to get some more of Kurt’s clothes and stopped by a pumpkin stand on their way home. After a quick lunch, they went to work on Blaine’s closet, making room for Kurt’s clothes to fit. They had come across a box that Kurt asked about marked “Band Stuff.” Blaine’s grin turns wickedly naughty and told Kurt they could open it. 

“These are all my costumes from the rock band I was in during college.” He steps back and lets Kurt have free reign to explore. 

“Oh, bee, you can’t show me this and not expect me to…”

“To what?” Blaine says as he draws closer into Kurt’s space.

“You know what, mister! I think I’m going to pass out.”

“No, I really don’t know. Kurrrrrt,” Blaine draws out his name as he pushes him up against the wall of cabinets in the walk-in closet. “Tell me.” 

Kurt is still holding one of the leather jackets in his hand. The other hand is around Blaine’s waist, digging his fingers into his back. He tries to find his voice, “Not expect me to picture you on stage wearing one of these. Did you—I mean did—you wear ripped jean-n-ns and eye-line-er, too?”

“Maybe I did. Would you like that? Would you have been screaming for me from the crowd, baby? Hoping I’d notice you and pull you backstage?”

Blaine is kissing him on that spot behind his ear that already makes him weak in the knees. Kurt knows he’s moaning, but he can’t help himself. And now his mind is flooded with images of Blaine. Hot and sweaty from the stage lights, singing his heart out, his hair a mess of curls that keep slipping onto his forehead. The silver ear clip, the black leather wrist cuff, the way the eyeliner would make his eyes even more beautiful. Oh damn it all to hell, it’s all so _hot_. He’s embarrassed to admit it, but he probably would be at the very least secretly wishing he could somehow meet him. Which isn’t like him at all. He’s been more a groupie of the Broadway scene most of his life. But damn, if picturing Blaine wearing this isn’t doing things to him. He pulls away from Blaine, spins them around, pushing Blaine into the cabinets this time.

“I think that we should dress up for Halloween, don’t you, Blaine Blaine? Do you want me to get into one of your leather jackets, _hmmm_? Want me to put some eyeliner on and see if you fare any better than I am right now? Want me to put on my tightest jeans and my black lace-up Doc Martins and see if you can keep yourself under control?”

Blaine lets out an equally obscene moan, the likes of which Kurt was embarrassed about a few minutes ago. He’s got Kurt’s shirt unbuttoned in record time, and he’s making a new mark on the canvas that is Kurt’s porcelain skin. 

They find themselves tangled in one of the hottest and most painful (in the best way) makeout sessions they’ve had yet. Lips are red and swollen. Marks are left in trails on their torsos, pink spots where fingers were digging in, lines up and down their backs where fingers were dragging.

“We really should,” Blaine answers twenty minutes later. “Let’s get dressed up and carve our pumpkins we went to all the trouble to get earlier today.” 

“ _Mmmkay_ ,” Kurt mumbles into Blaine’s neck. “But, where exactly do you have eyeliner hiding in your house, sir? I won’t even apologize for how bad I want to see you wearing it with that jacket.”

Blaine kisses Kurt again for good measure before answering, “Damned if I don’t want to see you in eyeliner, too. I’ll go down to the drug store on the corner and get some while you finish with your clothes. I know you won’t even be able to relax tonight if you don’t finish. We were almost done.”

“You know me well, bee. Okay, you better go before you have to put more than your shirt back on and need a shower. I’m one heated kiss away from taking you, honey.” Kurt playfully pushes him away, reaches down to grab his shirt for him, thrusts it in his hands, “Go, go, shoo! Let me finish what I started before I made the huge mistake, or maybe it was the best mistake of asking you what was in that box.” 

“I’m pretty sure that there is no universe where I would quantify opening that box for you as a mistake, baby. But I’m going! See?” He clears his throat and not so discreetly adjusts himself before putting his shirt back on and walking out of the closet to get _eyeliner_ of all things.

\------------------------------

When he gets back to the loft thirty-five minutes later and heads back to the bedroom, he’s in for the surprise of his life. Kurt is coming out of the bathroom in what he promised would be his tightest jeans, which aren’t zipped up yet. He’s also wearing a black V-neck t-shirt that Blaine swears is his because it’s just a little too small for Kurt. _But Oh. My. Freaking. Hell. His hair. What did he do to his hair? It’s like sex tussled hair but on purpose. He is so..._

“Hot damn, Sunshine! You look like every dream I’ve ever had about dating a rockstar.” 

Kurt startles, letting out a yelp and throwing his hand over his heart, trying to catch his breath. He hadn’t realized Blaine was standing there. “Give a guy some warning. You scared me to death.” 

“Mmmm. I’m sorry, baby, but I would have given you mouth to mouth.” Blaine’s voice has a far off quality to it, as if he’s lost to his daydreams.

Kurt walks over to him and wraps him up in his arms, whispering in his ear, “Earth to Blaine. Are you going to make all my rockstar dreams come true, too? Get dressed, and let’s play.” He takes the eyeliner bag from Blaine and heads back into the bathroom with a twist of his hips and a smirk.

When Blaine comes in a few minutes later, their eyes meet in the mirror. Their pupils widen and go dark at the same time. Blaine at seeing Kurt putting on the eyeliner and Kurt at seeing Blaine in a white t-shirt ripped at the neckline and the black leather jacket Kurt was holding earlier. He’s got on black skinny jeans ripped at the knees and fraying at all the seams.

Neither one of them say a word. Kurt turns, slowly reaching out for Blaine’s wrist to bring him closer. He turns them and presses Blaine into the counter with his hips, and says, “Look up.” Blaine complies immediately while Kurt starts to line his eyes with the charcoal black eyeliner. The electricity between them is so strong that Blaine swears he can hear the buzz of it in his ears. His hands immediately go to Kurt’s hips, trying to steady himself. He presses his fingers hard into Kurt’s hip bones, causing Kurt’s eyes to spontaneously close. Letting out an involuntary moan that is so wanton, Blaine isn’t sure they will make it any further into their Halloween plans. 

Their foreheads meet—both taking deep breaths. They are walking a knife’s edge of want. On the one side, wanting to take each other apart and give in to their excessive chemistry. On the other side, wanting to make this last for as long as possible, this crazed dream state that they’ve found themselves in. It’s astounding what a simple costume can do to your psyche. 

“Kurt,” Blaine finally says in barely a whisper breaking the silence, the simple sound portraying his lust and his love as his pointer finger twists a knot into Kurt’s t-shirt. 

“I know, honey,” Kurt whispers back. At that moment, he realizes he wants to see this impromptu costume party through. “At least I was smart enough not to zip up my pants yet.” He says teasingly, causing them both to break out in a laugh. Kurt runs his finger up the side of Blaine’s “issue” and finds the tab at the top of his zipper and pulls down as Blaine unbuttons the top button.

“Feel better? Now hold still so that I can finish this eyeliner.” He can’t help but laugh at the little huff and pout that Blaine lets out with an almost inaudible “fine” under his breath. 

\------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, they find themselves in the kitchen, attempting to make dinner. Mostly, though, they are taking turns having Alexa play rock songs. It has been one of the ways they’ve been getting to know each other in the last few weeks. Randomly one or the other will think of a song they “love,” and they’ll shout out at Alexa, asking her to play it. Music being such a vital influence in both of their lives, it’s been one of the things they’ve enjoyed most about building their friendship and their love. 

Somehow they do finally manage to make a salad and homemade pizza between their epic air guitar battle and sing-along to the Eric Clapton classic, “Sunshine of Your Love.” 

_I'm with you my love,  
_ _The light's shining through on you.  
_ _Yes, I'm with you my love,  
_ _It's the morning and just we two.  
_ _I'll stay with you darling now,  
_ _I'll stay with you till my seas are dried up.  
_ _I've been waiting so long  
_ _I've been waiting so long  
_ _I've been waiting so long  
_ _To be where I'm going  
_ _In the_ **_sunshine_ ** _of your love._ _  
_ _[...]_

And, of course, they couldn’t not sing and air guitar their way through “Vertigo” by U2. 

_All of this, all of this can be yours  
_ _All of this, all of this can be yours  
_ _Hello, hello (hola)  
_ _We're at a place called Vertigo (¿dónde está?)  
_ _Lights go down, and all I know  
_ _Is that you give me something  
_ _I can feel your love teaching me how  
_ _Your love is teaching me how  
_ _How to kneel  
_ _Kneel  
_ _[...]_

A few more songs and they finally sit down to eat. Kurt asks Blaine to tell him more about this _other life_ he had once upon a time. 

“Well, I was at Julliard. My parents’ opinion was that if I was going to major in music, I should go to the best school. And don’t get me wrong, I loved it there. But in some ways, it was stifling beyond reason. I wanted to be classically trained, and I’m so glad that I was. But, as a young kid fresh out of high school and now free from Ohio? I needed an outlet. 

“So the boys and I, meaning Nick and Jeff, who came to go to other schools in New York, and another guy, Simon, that I met at school, started a rock band named Twenty Monkeys. And before you ask, we used a random band name generator. The name was generated on the third or fourth try, and for some reason, we all just loved it. Anywho, we played in local bars and restaurants here in Manhattan, and we wrote a few songs. I’m trying to think of some of them. One of our most popular was called “Hotel on Jupiter Street,” and another one was “Wash this Away.” It was all so crazy. We never took ourselves too seriously. We played through our college years, and at one point, we were popular enough that we could sell tickets to get into exclusive clubs to see us play. None of us wanted to make a career of it, but it kept us entertained and happy through college.

“And yeah, we did the whole sort of bad-boy-gothic-punk-classical-rockstar look. I think I needed it to separate myself from ‘stuffy Blaine—student at Julliard,’ when things got to be too much. It was kinda awesome to be able to have two such different personalities through college. I kept all my clothes, though, and now we’ve come full circle as you discovered the box and asked me about it earlier.”

“Wow, Blaine. I think I missed out on seeing you like that. And I would love to hear all your songs someday. Do you still remember them? Or have them recorded?”  
  
“Yeah, I remember a few, and there are notebooks somewhere with all the lyrics. We did record one album, _Jupiter_. It’s not great, but I have that, too. We can listen to it sometime, for sure.”

“I look forward to it! So not only am I dating a Grammy Award-winning songwriter, but I’m also dating the former lead singer of the rock band Twenty Monkeys. Damn, if that isn’t hot. Lucky, lucky boy that I am.” 

Blaine laughs. “Love you. I’m the lucky one. Now. Shall we get to this pumpkin carving?”

“Oh, yes, let’s. And I love you too, bee.” He kisses him on the nose.

They work on getting dinner cleaned up and covering the table with a plastic cloth. Kurt can’t keep his eyes to himself, the way Blaine moves in those pants. The way the leather makes a sound as he moves his arms. The way that ripped t-shirt is calling to Kurt, begging him to do more damage to it. He finds himself biting his lip and wishing that they had never cooled down enough to get these damn jeans zipped up in the first place.

It’s not like Blaine is faring any better. Kurt looks like a model straight from a photoshoot on the walkway of Blaine’s dreams. His pulse is thrumming under his skin—the siren call of Kurt’s heartbeat pulses in his ears. 

Once the carving begins by first cutting “lids” into the top of their pumpkins at the perfect angle, they start the process of cleaning the inside. Kurt loathes this part. Blaine laughs at the face Kurt is making as he has his hand buried inside his pumpkin with a spoon. And damn if his arms aren’t sexy as hell. They took their jackets off so they didn’t ruin them and Blaine vaguely wonders if this look isn’t hotter because he can see so much more skin. Every time Kurt leans over to dig deeper into his pumpkin, his too-small shirt rides up, and there is a sliver of skin that shows on his V-line. 

“Oh, this is so gross! I hate it so much. It gives me the heebie-jeebies,” Kurt teasingly whines.

Blaine, lost in his wild imagination, replies, “ _Hmmm_ , I wonder if I could change your mind about that. I think it’s kind of sensual. Or, at least it is, while I’m watching you.”

Kurt’s eyebrow shoots up with a questioning look as if Blaine has lost his mind.

Blaine seems to come back to earth. “Did I just say that out loud?”

“Uh, yes, you did.” 

“Close your eyes,” Blaine says. His tone has changed. He’s not going to live in his imagination anymore. He’s been good long enough. Kurt immediately does as he asks.

Blaine slides up behind him, pressing him slightly into the table. Slowly he slides his fingers up Kurt’s back over his shoulder and down his bare arm. They both break out into goosebumps as he drags the back of his fingernails down the rest of the way until he reaches Kurt’s hand inside of the pumpkin. He takes the spoon away, setting it on the table. He rakes his nails down again until he’s intertwined his hand with Kurt’s inside the pumpkin and squeezes Kurt’s fingers. 

Kurt can’t help but moan. He has no idea why but holy hell, whatever Blaine is doing is making it difficult to breathe right now. 

Blaine unfurls his fingers and moves their hands together, guiding Kurt to swirl his fingers through the wet sticky mesh of the pumpkin. They find an oddly natural rhythm together of moving their fingers through the strange sensation. They take turns rubbing each other’s hands through it. They put pressure on each other’s palms pressing it into the bottom of the pumpkin. Kurt is not even ashamed of the moan that comes out of his mouth when Blaine pushes their intertwined messy fingers together again and bites down on his shoulder at the same time. 

Kurt twists around, leaving his hand in the pumpkin but now facing Blaine, his other hand grabbing a fist full of the back of Blaine’s shirt, twisting it into his tight grip. He’s pulling on it hard, trying to get some control of his own body. Blaine grabs the back of Kurt’s head with his free hand and pulls him into a hard kiss, plunging his tongue into Kurt’s mouth. The kiss is thrilling, sending chills up their spines as their hands continue to explore the cavern of the pumpkin together. 

When it all gets to be too much, Kurt, without even thinking about it pulls his hand from the pumpkin, sliding it up Blaine’s back pulling him even closer. It’s oddly satisfying, the stickiness of his hand combined with Blaine’s overheated skin. If Blaine’s moan is anything to go by, he agrees, and he pulls his hand out to do the same for Kurt. There is a tearing noise and the sensation of cold hitting his skin as Blaine gets Kurt’s shirt off. 

So turned on and wanting to rip that white shirt off Blaine all night, Kurt makes a point of enjoying his turn. He pulls on the shirt hard, twisting his hands into the sides for a few seconds before releasing one side, hooking a finger into the rip at Blaine’s neckline, and pulls down hard. Triumphant and satisfied as he watches the skin revealed as the tear grows. Finally, using two hands, he pulls the shirt off over Blaine’s head swiftly—it joins his on the floor. 

They tremble in each other’s arms, taking and giving, biting and smoothing, scraping and pressing, moaning and writhing, and unzipping—followed by two men’s unabashed sighs of relief.

Blaine slides his hand down Kurt’s back, looping his thumbs and his two pointer fingers into the belt loops, using them as leverage to walk Kurt backward to the nearest chair and pushing him down into it. Blaine is on his knees in an instant. He leans over Kurt’s lap biting his way up his jean-covered inner thighs until he reaches up and pulls Kurts pants further open, pulls down the boxer briefs just enough. His body shakes at the sight of Kurt so hard and ready for him to take care of.

There is so much he wants to say. He loves Kurt so much, wants him to feel wanted, desirable, wants to express his admiration and devotion, but it’s all tangled up with swear words and poetry, so it sits on his tongue unsaid. He’s saved when he feels his hair being pulled at begging from above him. Kurt wants him now, and Blaine’s not going to let him down.

He tries to make it the best he’s ever given to this amazing man. Tonight has been so hot, and he wonders how many times in his new life with Kurt he’s going to say, ‘this is the hottest thing that has ever happened to me.’ He needs a new scale to measure these things. 

Kurt makes the most tantalizing noises above him. He wants to make this last, but no sooner does he think that than he can hear Kurt scream his name, his mouth goes hot and wet, and damn, he loves the taste of Kurt on his tongue.

“Blaine!”

Blaine looks up at Kurt through his lashes. Kurt is flushed, his ears are bright red from arousal, and the look in his eyes sets Blaine’s heart on fire. 

“Blaine. Please!” 

He’s off his knees instantly. Kurt is waiting and has Blaine’s throbbing erection out of his ripped jeans and underwear in less than a second. Blaine braces his hands on the back of the chair. At the same time, Kurt leans over, taking as much as he can of Blaine into his mouth. Showing no mercy as he takes what he wants and gives what he knows Blaine loves. He knows exactly how to keep Blaine right on the verge and makes sure he does for as long as possible.

“Hell, Kurt! Baby, I—” Blaine can’t even get the words out. It’s all too much, and he’s coming down Kurt’s throat as Kurt is making salacious noises. The vibrations of which make it all so much more intense. He feels so safe and wanted and loved, and yet it’s all just so damn freaking hot. 

When Kurt is sure Blaine’s orgasm is over, he releases him from his mouth and shoots up from the chair. He pushes Blaine back into the counter and dives into his mouth. They chase the taste of each other on their tongues. Eventually, it turns into marking each other’s bodies, something they are unashamedly addicted to. 

In time Kurt finds himself lifted by Blaine’s strong arms to sit on the counter. Then he’s pushed unto his back, lying flat with his legs hanging over the side. Blaine is standing between them as he decides to show Kurt how much he loves him by going down on him again as he whispers words about how damn amazing it is that Kurt can stay hard so long. 

After Kurt’s second mind-blowing orgasm of the night, they’re making out _again_. Eventually, the heat and electricity begin to fade to manageable levels, to the point where they can at least think about making it to the bedroom to shower—or more—together.

Kurt finally pulls back from Blaine. They lock eyes lost in each other for a few moments expressing without words their heartfelt love and unmitigated ever-burning desire.

“You were right about the pumpkins being _sensual_ ,” Kurt says with a half-sexy-as-sin-smile and a sparkle in his eye as he leans back in to nip at Blaine’s earlobe. 

“A-a-nd y-y-y-ou were right about the—” Blaine starts to say before he’s playfully interrupted.

“Eyeliner,” Kurt says.

“Eyeliner,” Blaine agrees.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warnings** : Blow job, marking
> 
> **Make sure you[subscribe to the series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992307) to get updates about all future one-shots!**
> 
> Thank you to @JayhawkWrites for being my beta!
> 
> Because I can't help myself I had to make an album cover for Blaine's album.
> 
> [Click Here to See Larger on Tumblr](https://gleefulpoppet.tumblr.com/post/633525199358361601/one-shot-two-pumpkins-twenty-monkeys)


End file.
